Journey of the Halfcats
by Honey's Sweet Song
Summary: The Dark Forest is about to make it's move. Tricking the Clans they begin a war. And only the chosen apprentics can save the Clans.
1. Chapter 1

JOURNEY OF THE HALFCATS

By Honeywhisker

"Spottedleaf! Why are you late! Darkness is about to sweep over the Clans and you think it's going to wait for you!'

"Now Yellowfang, don't be so hard on her. But she's right, you should have been here on time."

"I'm sorry Bluestar."

"Let's get started." Whispered Whitestorm.

"Thunder strikes and River flows, following where the Thunder goes." Bluestar murmered.

"Shadows move swiftly, quietly past. Wind blows fiercely through the grass." Yellowfang said.

"The sun shines brightly through the Sky, let halfcats be born from brave to shy." Spottedleaf whispered.

"Let them be well on their journey of the halfcats." Whitestorm said softly.

"Huh? What is that?"

"Is it some kind of sign?"

"What does it mean, and why during a Gathering?"

"Everybody to the lake!" Hawkstar enounced.

Soon everybody was at the lake side and it was glowing!Then a yellow light appeared,the a black one, then blue, and green, and white. Then all at once it disappeared.

"What was that?" Said Soulheart.

**Hope you like my first chapter! More will be coming out soon so check it out!**


	2. Chapter 3

JOURNEY OF THE HALFCATS

Honeypaw walked in through the barrier and trotted over to the fresh-kill pile. She took a mouse and brought it over to where Galepaw was sitting with Bramblepaw. " Hey what do you got there? "She asked Galepaw.

" A vole. " He answered. He took a bite and didn't look at her.

She watched him eat but then saw Bramblepaw give her a weirded out look.

Galepaw gave her a questioning look and then quikly looked away.

Honeypaw took a bite of her mouse a cringed. " This is disgusting! "

" I wish I could trade but I already finished. " Galepaw said sympathetically.

" Okay... " She took another bite and crinkled her nose. It was horrible! She continued to eat the mouse, shaking at every bite. She went to bed with a stomach full of heavy, gross mouse.

" Stop kicking me! "

Honeypaw awoke to the sound of her sister complaining. " This is not how I wanted to start my morning. Oww... my stomach! I feel horrible! " She laid back down a groaned.

" What? Oh... I'll go get you some medicine from Spottedpath. " Blossompaw got up out of her nest.

Honeypaw let out a huge cough.

Blossompaw walked away ignoring the cough. Slowly she walked to the medice cat den.

" Hello? "

" Ahhh... yes, Blossompaw, what can I do for you? "

" Honeypaw's has a stomach ache. "

Spottedpath began rummaging through the herbs. " Good thing she doesn't have a cough!" He said jokingly.

" Now that you mention it she was coughing... "

" What! " He began to look for another herb. " Here give these to her! " He sounded very urgent.

"What is it for? " Blossompaw asked suspiciously.

" Well, she might have green-cough... but I don't know that for sure yet! But it's better to give it to her now to prevent it from getting worse. "

He looked perfectly well but Blossompaw saw right through it. He was terrified! Blossompaw knew that it was a deadly illness. If it got around the camp, we would lose many cats! " Right. " She said calmly. She sped to the apprentices den where Honeypaw was coughing up a storm! " Here, eat this! " She dropped the herb at her feet and ran out of the den. She flew across the camp in to the medicine cat den. " She does have green cough! " She screamed through the entrance.

" Bring her to me now! And not so loud! " He ordered her.

Blossompaw ran back to the apprentices den. " Get up now. " She demanded.

" No! Leave me alone! " Honeypaw mumbled something Blossompaw didn't catch and rolled over.

" Now! " She screamed.

Honeypaw had never seen Blossompaw so stern. " Okay, okay, okay. " She got up and followed Blossompaw to the medicine cat den. " What am I here for? It's only a stomach ache! " She asked the tom.

" We think you might have green-cough. " He answered.

" What, NO! That's insane! It's only the dry weather, isn't it? " She asked innocently.

" We don't know it for sure yet. But just to be sure you will be staying in my den. If this illness gets out many cats could die! "

Honeypaw had a horrified look on. " I-I don't want to die! " She stamered.

" It will be fine, don't worry. Blossompaw, leave! I don't want you getting sick too! "

" Will I die? " Honeypaw asked.

Blossompaw stood still at the entrance when she heard her sister say that. She ran out of the den and into her brother who was just coming back from the morning patroll. " She's going to die! "

" What? Who? " Nightpaw asked.

" Honeypaw. She has green-cough! " She said.

" NO! " He shoved Blossompaw off and ran to the den where Honeypaw was speaking to Spottedpath. " Where is she! " He screamed.

" Get out now! " The medicine cat screamed.

Nightpaw backed out of the den. " She will be okay. She will be okay. "He repeated to himself.

The next day Honeypaw sneaked out of the den for some fresh air. She padded into the forest feeling a little better from the herbs. She walked down to the river and looked at her face in the reflection in the water. She saw a tired bedraggled cat that was her! She didn't feel that way! She laid down in the nook of a tree feeling the morning sun beat down on her fur and thought about so many things. She thought about her brother and sister, Soulheart, Swirlsky and Galepaw. Soon she felt her body shaking. She grew bigger and her golden fur turned spotted. _WHAT'S GOING ON! _She was no longer a small cat but she had turned into a leopard! She was just like the leopards her mother had told her about in the stories when she was just a small kit! Sleek, big, spotted and beautiful! She wanted to tell every one she knew, but she thought no one would believe her. So she concentrated really hard and went back to her old self. She soon realized she no longer felt sick! " The big cat must of fought off the little illness! " She walked back in to camp and laid down in the apprentices den, tired and happy! She didn't know what it was or why she was given the power but she knew she was very happy to be part of some sort of prophecy!


	3. Chapter 2

JOURNEY OF THE HALFCATS

Honeykit padded around the camp, her tail high. _What can I do today?_ She ran to the nursery. "Nightkit, Blossomkit! Let's go play!"

"Well what is there to do?" Asked Blossomkit innocently.

"Mama! Can we go out to the forest?"

"You are still almost six moons. Be patient." Soulheart said calmly.

"Exactly! We're almost six moons old! It's not fair!" Squealed Nightkit.

"Galekit goes out of the camp! Why does he go and we don't! He's the same age as us!" Honeykit complained to her mother.

"Fine but I have to go with you."

" Yay! Come on let's go!" Honeykit ran to the entrance with eargerness. "Ow! Oh! Sorry Dad!"

"It's okay. Soulheart where are you going with them that they're so excited? They're never this happy to walk around the camp."

"I thought I'd take them for a small walk in the forest."

"Not now. It's time for their apprentice ceremony!"

"Really Dad! It's really time!" Nightkit skreached.

"Yes, now go." Their father said proudly. A smile spread across his face as they scampered to the high rock. "They grew up so fast"

"Yeah." Soulheart purred.

"From the power of Starclan I name you cats apprentces. Honeykit, you will be known as Honeypaw. Your mentor will be Swirlsky. Galekit you wil be know as Galepaw until you earn your warrior name. Your mentor will be Pinetail. Nightkit, you will be known as Nightpaw, and your mentor will be Stonestripe. Blossomkit you will be known as Blossompaw. Your mentor will be Moonflight. Let Starclan watch over all of you!"


	4. Chapter 4

JOURNEY OF THE HALFCATS

The wind swept through the trees and Honeypaw ran through the barrier with her mouse and dropped it in the fresh-kill pile. She burst into the apprentice den, panting. " That is some wind out there! " She said to herself. She curled up in her den for sleep. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

She ran through the forest and she came out into a meadow. It was a warm, green-leaf day and she was happy as she could possibly be. Galepaw ran out into the meadow with her and tackled the joyful she-cat. They rolled around in the fresh grass and licked each other. The flowers crumpled beneath their backs. They ran out the other entrance and off to the forest.

Honeypaw shot up from her sleep. " Uhhh... " She said groggily.

" Come on! " Galepaw shouted from the entrance.

" Oh. Yeah. Ummm... right... " She padded out of the den and into the sunlight. It burned her eyes and she blinked and squinted her eyes and bumped right into a tree.

Galepaw snickered as he watched Honeypaw stumble into the tree.

Honeypaw blushed as she heard him laughing at her. " Uh! Let's go! " Honeypaw and Galepaw walked out of the camp and into the forests. The shade from the oak trees above her head felt cool on her back. " Ummm... I'm a little thirsty. Can we go down to the river for a drink? "

" Sure. " He said lightly. They slid down the slope to the stream and Honeypaw dunked her snout into the cool, refreshing water and lapped up the water gratefully. Galepaw walked up behind her and accidentally pushed her into the river. " Oh! " He pulled her out and Honeypaw scuffed his ear playfully. He bit her ear lightly and she pulled him down to the ground. Galepaw easily got back up and put a paw on her chest. " Gotcha'. " He murmured into her ear.

She licked his ear and dragged him back down in the dust. They laughed and licked each other. They were caked in mud but they giggled and continue to play like kits.

" I love you! " Galepaw burst out.

Honeypaw stopped wriggling I the mud. She was speechless. " I-I love you too! " She licked his ear soothingly and he began to purr.

They got up and walked back to the camp. They purred and Honeypaw lay her head on his muscular shoulder. _This is nice... _they both thought.


End file.
